


god of hammers

by ForFunWithLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Friends to Lovers, Immortal Loki, Kinda, Multi, Mutual Support, Necromancer Bruce Banner, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Thor still has storm/electricity/lightning powers, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFunWithLove/pseuds/ForFunWithLove
Summary: Thor is enjoying his summer break; lazy days in the pool, prank wars with Loki, pining on the cute neighbour... you know, the regular.That is until his little brother decides to just up and die in a mysterious storm.





	god of hammers

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea like a month ago and written this much (which isn't much at all) but I refrained from posting it for idk??? reasons???  
I don't know when I'll update it again, but I probably will since I have a lot of ideas for this verse.

**the god of hammers**

_Then _

As Thor looked down at the lifeless body of his brother, he tried to think of how he got himself in that situation.

The storm was still going though and the lightning came so close that Thor feared he’d get roasted too. So he did the most sensible thing in that situation; he slung his brother over his shoulder and ran out of his backyard straight into the street.

When he barged into a home a few houses down he got greeted with a shriek and had a glass of water thrown in his face. As if he wasn’t wet enough.

Only when Bruce got him cosy and relatively warm under a blanket, his back to the heater, he finally panicked. Guess the adrenaline couldn’t stay with him forever.

He didn’t look at the other couch, which Loki was draped on.

Bruce had gone to make them some hot tea but he got derailed by Thor’s ugly crying and didn’t manage to finish it.

Thor didn’t care about the tea. The lump in his throat became smaller the moment Bruce wrapped his arms around him, pressed him close to his chest. Thor got his snot all over his shoulder and chest and neck and everywhere and the tears just wouldn’t stop-

“Shhh-shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Bruce spoke softly into his ear, one hand brushed between Thor’s shoulder blades while the other caressed his hair. Thor cried some more.

It had taken some hours until Thor finally ran out of snot.

Bruce for his part was a very brave man and had endured every single second of it. Thor wanted to kiss him all the more for it. Like always he knew that it wouldn’t be appreciated, especially not now he was full of snot, so he opted for extracting himself from the hug.

Thor started dissociating on his way to the bathroom. He came back into the living room after splashing water in his face a couple times. He had also taken the liberty to strip and put on a large hoodie and too small sweatpants. Both Bruce’s of course. The smell calmed him.

He came back not a new man but feeling slightly better than before, which was a feat actually. Thor had literally seen his brother die from that lightning strike and oh my god-

“Hey,” Bruce said softly, taking Thor’s hand where he still stood in the doorway from the hall to the living room.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Thor didn’t really, but he nodded anyway and took Bruce’s other hand too. It was a bit weird to get to the couch like that, but they managed.

“We were-” Thor gulped, “we were just fighting over something stupid like always and then Loki wanted to leave but-” Thor paused, not wanting to go on. Or do anything any more ever.

“Is he the reason while your hair is purple?” Bruce asked softly, untangling one of his hand to brush Thor’s short hair. Thor closed his eyes, something like electricity ran through his veins.

“Yeah,” a wet sob “yeah...and- there was this-this storm out of nowhere,” that was still going on, “I mean- it was so-” another gasp.

“He slipped?” Bruce guessed, but Thor shook his head.

“The lightning- it hit him straight on.”

Silence washed over them again after that.

Mostly silence, since Thor was making these wounded animal sounds and Bruce was muttering non-sense soothing words in his ear.

Thor must have fallen asleep like that because suddenly, when he opened his eyes again, the storm was gone.

Bruce wasn’t. He lay right on top of him, still on the couch, soft snoring in Thor’s neck.

He may have even forgotten why he had come here so late in the first place if he didn’t choose to move his head to the side and come eye to eye with Loki’s lifeless form.

“Can you fix him?” Thor croaked out.

“Hmm?” Bruce murmured, lips tickling Thor’s neck in a distracting way.

Bruce balanced himself on Thor’s biceps to sit up straight in his lap, his eyes were adorably bleary as he yawned.

“Can you-” Thor started again but Bruce already nodded.

“I can bring him back, if you want to,” determined even as he was still sleep-drunk.

“I want to,” Thor said, as if it wasn’t obvious, “what’s the price?”

Bruce’s eyes were suddenly sad and the corners of his mouth tugged downward.

“I don’t know yet, but it’s got to be big.”

Bruce suddenly seemed to realize their position. He blushed impossibly red and crawled out of Thor’s lap, hands rubbing at the back of his neck as he pushed his shirt fully over his belly. Thor hadn’t noticed it had rid up until then.

“Thor, are you-” Bruce started, but shook his head then, “never mind, come to the garage. I think I already have everything ready.”

“You anticipated someone dying?” Thor asked, curious, pushing himself up from the couch.

“Not exactly, I just think it’s better to be prepared than sorry. Pays off now, doesn’t it?”

By the time evening came Bruce and Thor had manage to set everything up for the...revival.

They had layed Loki down on an improvised altar (aka Bruce’s tinkering table).

Loki hadn’t paled at all, which was really weird actually. Maybe the dozens tea lights around him gave him a more alive look?

“Are you ready?” Bruce asked, lips pursed and fists clenched as if he wasn’t ready himself.

Thor nodded and then they both started chanting.

The chants were supposed to take an hour (an hour for every day the person was dead) but they didn’t even make it through half an hour before Loki gasped and coughed himself awake. His long hair stayed frizzled upwards even as he stood up. And wait- was he supposed to do that so fast?

A look at Bruce’s surprised face told him no.

Not unpredictably, Loki’s first words back in to the land of the living were “Idiot! What kind of dumb ass doesn’t call the ambulance when their brother gets hit by lightning!”


End file.
